


Tentacles'n'stuff

by Teratophiliac



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Breeding, Consentacles, Furry, Hurts So Good, Other, Porn, SO MUCH STIMULATION, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Penetration, all these stupid ass tags, breast stimulation, clitoral stimulation, cum pumping, estrus mention, female - Freeform, half story/half smut, holland lop, mature - Freeform, no rape get that shit away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratophiliac/pseuds/Teratophiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit goes down the hole and finds herself in the nest of a hungry beast voracious in all its attributes and looking to pleasure. Lets see where this goes shall we? If there are any errors please submit them to me, leave your thoughts where they go and be easy on me this is my first submission to AO3 and that last thing I need is to be burnt at the stake because I used the wrong form of There/they're/their.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles'n'stuff

My heart was pounding, I was cornered my palm bleeding from the rocks jabbing into it. Scuttling backwards into a wall was the one thing id hope not to have done and yet here I was. Covering my face with my arms trying to calm my breathing. It wasn’t easy or even manageable I was in such a state of panic. Every movement it made was like a shock to my system. The subtle jerks through out the maze like caverns echoed with a harsh pang of realization. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. There was no telling how easily the best could find me and tear me apart, but i'd screwed myself now.

 

After a few seconds the thing had stopped, or at-least I couldn't hear it anymore. I had to take the moment to try and gain some clarity. My breath clinging to my sweater as if it were in just as much fear and need for comfort as I. There were no sounds of anything, like the whole world around me had ceased to exist. Stuck in a time warped instance of torture left to rot in a never ending hunt. Maybe it left, maybe it had gotten lost, maybe it lost interest. None of these scrambling thoughts brought me comfort yet i couldn't get them out of my head. I let my face go, lowering my arms from their shield like posture to get a glimpse through the darkness. It was near impossible to see through the piercing blackness, like molasses coating over my vision. Even the air felt thick. As if it were trying to choke the sight from my eyes. Why did I have to run off into some damn cave.

 

Wasting no time to get moving I found aim by dragging my fingers across the side of the caves, feeling for where I was going. Anywhere but this dead end was better. Looking side to side as if I could see. Fear drives us to try and peer through the impossible yet to no avail.

 

“Where am I.. no I don't care where is IT.”

 

I kept asking myself the same questions over and over. Like the walls could hear my thoughts and give me council throughout my struggle in this dark dank hellhole and to no avail. Besides. If walls could speak to me right now they would probably tell me just how fucked I am.

 

Each foot felt like a mile. Painful silence like knives over my fur, brushing through yet never to cut just graze and taunt. Letting me know that there is something out there with more power over me than I have over it. Something that can rip through me in the dead of night and id never even realize ive been gutted until im on the ground and bleeding my last ounces of blood.

 

There was something strange beneath my paws something damp and moss like, yet it was warm? But not moving though and that is all that mattered. The air was getting warmer as I kept moving forward. It felt odd, not arid like a sauna yet it wasn't moist like anything organic. Just warm.

 

A tinge of safety rang through my body. Maybe I was close to the exit, or false hope was starting to set in. Unable to help my pace from speeding up I could feel the wall was changing in texture the more I progressed. It didn't feel like stone anymore, no rough edges or jagged slivers of slate. It was like I had fallen into the mouth of a beast, though probably not the best thing to think about at the time but at-least ive calmed myself enough to not freak out from the thought of walking straight into the belly of whatever was chasing me. Or worse.

 

I took my chances and walked to what id hoped would be the other side of the cave to get a better view through the darkness. Shortly finding my snout bashing into something. 'Good going dumb-ass maybe next time extend your arms so you don't do more damage to yourself before you get eaten or killed.'

 

Rubbing my nose clean of whatever I ran into, i brought my fingertips to what seemed like a corner, something was glowing was at the side of my view. My eyes widened in what might have been hope, maybe foolish need for something to keep me going but it looked like safety from the eternal darkness that surrounded me. Anything could emit light right now and seem safe when you are walking through was felt like a shit hole..

 

It wasn’t getting any bigger the closer I came so it was evidently small. I was soon standing over what looked like a pair of glowing orbs. They cant have been much bigger then your average egg, all be it completely and perfectly spherical. I took a knee to look at them, they were so perfect, almost alluring.

 

“Now what is something so consummate doing in a place like this?” There was no response. Of course I guess I should stop expecting inanimate objects to respond to me. If they had then well I suppose I have more problems than being hunted down by some creepy beast trying to murder me.

 

It didn't seem like a good idea, but I wanted to touch them... To hold them. Something so pure and so out of place in a disgusting threshold needed to be kept safe, or maybe it was just another light source in a dark pit of despair. They were somewhat enthralling, like they were pulling me closer to them. I tried not to let my curiosity bend my knee but it was like I couldn’t help it. They looked so, so soft. I reached to take them off the ground, placing them one at a time in my paws. Its not like they could be dangerous after all?

 

Feeling them individually it was hard to tell what they could be? They weren’t hard, but still not malleable enough to crush with my own strength. Somewhat weighted and with a gentle vibrant warmth that seemed like maybe they were alive. Maybe something on the inside was breathing. “What the heck are you?” Before I could even respond I felt something. Not physical but like I was being watched. I turned to try and sieve through the darkness, looking for anything. The air thickened and stirred. The darkest felt right in front of me, like it was masking over my body clinging to me.

 

The orbs began to glow in my grasp, lighting the cave up after a low hum of life began to seep into the walls and exerted outwards in a glorious blue and silver incandescent glow. It wasn't very bright, but it was enough to see the dirt on my deep gray fur. A fire lit up in my chest like the beacon of hope was being lit from a long distanced land. Desecrated and sacked to the point where life and love had never lived in a thousand years. Like reason was reignited in each of my breaths. I jumped for joy as each newly seen crevice in the walls becoming more and more apparent with each second defined through the ever glowing aura of these oddly magical feeling orbs. You never truly appreciate what you have until its lost, and sight was one hell of a thing to lose. “I love you, you little orb things you!” Looking down at the small stone like relics. Evident that I was not going to get a retort from them I placed them in my shorts pockets and set out from whence I came.

 

A few twists through the halls of now glowing fauna and I found myself in a large chamber. Massive in size it must have been big enough to park a plane inside of! Assuming the plane can fit through a high-school hallway sized entrance that is. I made my way the middle to see if there was any corridors that looked familiar, there must have been at-least ten different options I could take and none of them looking right or even familiar.

 

Taking in a deep breath to try and focus I sat myself on the cold ground. My brain was wracked by the endless possibilities of what could happen. Was I going to be lost here forever? Was this really going to be my end? Before I could open my eyes I heard something crack behind me, ears folding, chest getting tight and barely able to look back in shattering fear at what could have made such a noise I quivered. My heart shot up so far I felt like it was going to crawl out of my throat. I turned my head to see only pitch black nullity, shrouding a section of the giant room just behind me. Something was moving, taking shelter in the dead like blackness. Like a thick miasma of light altering darkness on the other end of the conclave. I swallowed hard. The lump in my throat, shot back down into my belly with a painful cramping feeling. I had to stand but my legs were shaking. It felt like I was standing on boneless stilts. The orbs began vibrating, humming and bursting flares of light. No change to the darkness or whatever skulked within it. Even as the bright rays of blue pierced through he fabric of my shorts. The void remained unaffected. No reflection, no change in shade. It swallowed the light like a black-hole.

 

As strenght returned to me I felt myself being walked towards it to try and see what lay inside. Whatever it was it made one hell of a noise. The only noise I could hear was the sound of my own heart. Every bone in my body was telling me this was a bad idea, maybe the orbs were telling me I was in danger? Maybe I was stuck being drawn towards whatever this was, magnetized by curiosity and trepidation.

 

As I stood a short distance from the spot of black that tainted the rocks seemingly endless in depth, like there wasn't anything it covered. No wall, no rocks it was just there. Existent. I was about to turn my back when something crackled, almost like a whisper. Couldn't have been this could it? i snapped back to see it was moving! Growing, consuming more of the room. As the epicenter of the dark stayed still. Something poked from it, manifesting at its surface. I nearly fell over covering my mouth as it came to become more apparent. It was a set of glowing red eyes! Staring right through me! Time felt non existent in the moment that the crimson glare met my sight. My stomach flipped, fur standing on end and my brain scrambling to abort any function I could have possibly had on my mind.

 

My heart felt like it ruptured. Blood pooling into my lungs from the soul harvesting fear that shot through me. I lashed around, breaking into a horror-born sprint dashing as fast as my legs would let me. Lungs pushing into overdrive daring not to look back. What the fuck was I doing, why am I here? I glanced up seeing only darkness painting over the ceiling, dripping down the walls like thick charcoal sludge. Something shot up in front of me coiling around my ankle. It gripped tight and pulled me down belly first onto the ground. Closing my eyes in panic, I couldn't watch myself die like this. I was dead I was going to feel my life slip from me any second now! My chest emptied, wincing and clawing at the ground to get away. The cold dirt and rocks started to turn into what felt like soft carpet or soft cloth underneath me. Grunting in dismay I opened my eyes to come face to face with what I feared, complete void in front of me. I kept pulling at my leg afraid to even look at what grasped it.

 

Unease pooled into my stomach, forcing up screams in terror. There were no echoes, no battering response. Each of my shrieks were met with complete utter silence. Curiosity goaded to have me look down at what entangled me.

 

I let my eyes open as slow as I could, coming to see a thick vine like appendage cohered to my leg. Winding up around from my ankle to my knee. It looked like it was just an extension of the ground like the floor expelled itself to capture me. The now looming black that grasped my leg creeping upwards. Growing, elongating up onto my thigh.

 

“What the fuck do you want!” I cried out to the stable set of eyes, they remained unhindered by my words staring devoid of emotion and remorse.

 

Each breath I took was laced with stutters, panic setting through from my throat to my toes. My hands shot down clawing my way to the inside of my pocket. Taking out the two small spheres. “Here! Is this what you want?! Take them! Fucking take them!” My throat choked on fear as I hurled them at the emotionless eyes. Without second thought I reached back and tried to drag myself away, ripping at the odd feeling new texture to the ground. I felt my paws sink and become ensnared. It was tugging at me, coiling around my limbs.

 

Yet it wasn’t keeping a rough grip on me I could feel my legs pulse and I hadn't been torn to shreds, it was like I could escape at any moment. Freedom dangled in front of me yet still unable to burst from my binds. That didn’t stop me from struggling as much as I could. Each time I thought I was about break lose I was given the harsh bitch slap of realization that I was still stuck indefinitely. Like more ropes of tension were added to fit my struggles.

 

It looked like the eyes were moving until I could get a good look. Then I saw, entire darkness was moving! Gliding towards me engulfing the small orbs that lay in-front of it as it crept straight for me. Stopping a few feet in front of me. I swear it looked down at me. Like it glimpsed at me dead in the eyes and almost... Grinned. The eyes faded away, leaving a viper like tendril to slip up against me. This was the end, it had to be my end. Why did this thing had to play with its food? My heart could only beat so fast mind in a haze there was no escape I had tried everything I could from where it had me.

 

I flailed my head back and forth pulling away at the tentacles that enveloped me. Torquing my arms towards my chest, jerking away as more and more tendrils started to appear from the dense black pool on the ground. A soft whisper echoed through my mind. Genderless and calming. “...Be still...”.

 

My voice went shrill, shrieks quelled as I look for the source of the voice. Nothing was here no one but the complete black that now encased the entire room. As I looked about gazing at the spectacle I missed through my panic. The room was sprouting tentacles from all sides all directions. They looked restless and angst, thrashing about entangling with each other. Forming new bigger arms as the dismembered pieces fell to the floor. Sinking back into the felt like pool on the ground. It was like they were in pain the way they moved.

 

“...Calm yourself...”

 

The voice was so soft and floaty. Like it was all around me, in my head and embodying the room itself. I couldn't understand what was going on. Was I losing my mind?

 

I looked down at the tentacles on my limbs it felt like a moment of stasis. They weren't moving at all. Just resting on me, holding me there. My heart was beginning to slow I tried not to panic and bring it back again. My chest hurt from how overworked I already was. Unable to break my gaze from the dark snake like entity that had a hold of me I started to devise a plan of escape just as something started combing at my ears. Almost like I was.... being petted? Each time I looked back whatever was touching me evaded my glance. It was defiantly petting my ears, gently like a soft pair of fingers teasing through my fur.

 

It came to mind that every thing so far that has happened with this odd darkness has never hurt me once. When it pulled me down the only thing that hurt was the impact to the ground. My arms feel like they are still in tact and I haven’t felt anything else touch me since my ears. Was this thing taunting me? Or was it trying to coax me into a false state of mind just to kill me?

 

“...Repose...”

 

Still the placement of this voice eluded me there was nothing, unless the odd blob in front of me was talking to me? But that didn't really seem very plausible. Maybe I really was going to lose my mind in this place!

 

Before I could call out the shape started to morph and shift. Broods of tentacles growing from the being; burgeoning out towards me slithering across the what could barely be resembled as the ground, others writhing towards in the air, tangling and melding together. They didn't vary much in size, all seeming like they can't have been much thicker then my own limbs at the point of entry. But sharpening out to at soft coned tip, no thicker than a finger, they can't be that dangerous if they look like this. Can they?

 

Wriggling below me it felt like they were trying to lift me up or at-least create a scaffolding beneath me. As more and more of the thick black limbs fused and constricted with each other sliding out and around each other tickling under my buttocks I was intrigued; almost enticed by what was going on. Not scared anymore.

 

After a few minutes of silence laying upon this aberrant moving bed of tentacles. I was kind of enjoying myself and the odd company that they gave. I noticed how they felt, rather than how terrifying they seemed. Warm and squirming although that was no surprise however, they were rising and falling like a beast breaths in a comfortable shelter. Like they were alive... The tentacle on my leg crept its way closer to my shorts peeking its tip upwards moving over my mound, the slow warm elastic feeling tendril wiggling just above my sex.

 

My cheeks flushed red, my lip quivering. What was I thinking? This thing was in my pants! But, it...it felt almost good. It was so warm and wriggly. I couldn't believe what was going through my mind, this slimy hive of writhing feelers was getting my heart racing... and not from fear this time. It felt so nice against my fur, and it seemed like it had no intent of malice? As soon as id made my mind up on the thought that it wasn't going to hurt me. The moving tentacle peeked up from my shorts tugging downwards against the waist band. Nudging like it was trying to take them off.

 

I was almost stunned, not feeling like I wanted to object I guess I could see where this was going. What else was there I could do?

 

“Y-you have to unbutton it..”.

 

'As if it could understand what I was saying. I doubt it understood English, now that would be terrifying!'

 

Before I could reiterate its thinned tip circled around the underside of my button pushing it through the other side! This thing was smart! It was able to listen to me, and even more so it was able to impress.

 

The affection on my ears felt a little more intense, it was doing such a good job I was near purring from all the attention it gave me. The tentacles that curled around my legs started to move, snaking up and behind me. My butt was lifted up and my shorts tugged off with a quick pull.

 

Dazed and kind of impressed I was about to compliment but the tentacle that made its way to my shorts darted its way back to my groin and pressed up against my panties. Rolling against the fabric in a melodic wave of small twists and nudges.

 

“H-hey what are you...ohhh...” I couldn't help but moan when I got nudged, my panties clung to the lips of my pussy. Dry fabric getting humid on the underside.

 

I leaned my head back enjoying the little motions my new friend was making over me. Curling my lower lip and biting down as each breath was an escalation of my enjoyment. Every little movement over me a tease, I was getting wetter. The heat in my crotch building up. Kindled embers slowly growing to a dazzling flame. The little wriggling arm on my sex was moving up, tickling me with its extension. Before it made it to my stomach the lining of it brushed again my clit. I gasped jerking forward from the small release of pleasure spooking the tendril with almost instant reaction it moved back loosening on my arms and legs, retracting from my crotch.

 

“N-no don't! it..That felt good..” My begging sounded weak, bending my will to a being that could possibly kill me.

 

I gave the blob of dark matter a look of sympathy, glancing at a few tentacles surrounding as to not create what I guess would've been an awkward conversation pause; had it not been a one sided banter between me and a giant black mass of whatever the hell it was. They remained unchanged from my burst of noise. “I-im not going beg I-if that's what you want..” It was a shitty lie. It had been so long since I last came. I turned my head to the side as if that would mean anything to the creature. No more than a few seconds later and the tentacles made there ways back over my body. Each returning to my limbs so warm and soft like a cradling harness of comfort. Hugging to me like a quilt of heated velvet one of those warm deep hug the kind that you get after seeing a loved one from weeks of no physical contact. It was intoxicating.

 

Snaking back to me and swiftly pressing back against my pussy over-top my underwear, my favorite of all the tentacles got back to playing with me tickling the damp fabric of my panties. Teasing my entrance and sliding up to flick at my clit. Twisting and slithering feelings shot up my back. A company of tentacles danced over my spine. Meandering through my fur, tickling so gently. I couldn't help but let out a few giggles and hiccups of delight while they melded to my back and made a small support for me to rest my neck against. I laid like a queen in her throne all be it a seemingly powerless one. My sex being soothed by soft wet motions, small circle motions over my clit driving me mad from it all. I Scooted my butt forward to get a little closer. Lifting my legs into the air as sensually as I could. Completely parted, giving full access to do as it pleased. A fat grin slit across my face, I felt dirty like a girl who knew she was about to get fucked in the exact way she needs. Like this was the night were I reeled in the big one. The fire in my belly was growing, I think even my body knew how turned on I was.

 

A tendril shot up my leg curling around my panties tugging them down, quickly assisted by another. I was lifted into the air again just before my underwear was flung to the side. I think it was getting more confident, it was kind of cute. Like a teenage romance in the movies where the guy finally gets the confidence to take off a girls bra for the first time. Acting like its the crowning achievement of his life just for that one moment. But I suppose this is a tad different now isn't it?

 

“Such a gentlemen” I said with a low cackle. Could this thing even be a guy? Who cares. As soon as I laid still the ground shot upwards forming new bindings around my thighs close to my buttocks. Others crept back towards my pussy, hesitating only to coil around itself. Like it was grooming itself with its own sticky top coat of fluids then digging in deep with a drenched tip. It was so gentle and wet like someones tongue soaked in silicon jelly, my clit felt absolutely amazing. It eased closer rubbing against my folds with the most detail I think ive ever felt. Swirling around and coating me with the sticky goo it seemed to bedaub on its entirety. I tried to resist the urge to play with my nipples but they were getting painfully erect from the stimulation. Squeaking from each small push, every second that the playful tentacles poured over me like pinches of ecstasy, splitting up my nerves I found myself trembling, my legs tensing up and kicking outwards, breath going shallow and repetitive. My face was hot with the kind of tiny haze you feel just under your eyes when you're being touched in all the right ways, blooming out over my cheeks. I was probably blushing like a school girl in a shitty cliché movie.

 

My sex was soaked almost dripping from my loins, and it seemed the tentacles had noticed. My favoured one slid down from my clit dragging its smooth unctuous surface from my most sensitive area coursing through my slit and down against my hole. The tip held itself a front teasing and prodding. “Such a good little tentacle” I managed to get past my lips, the thing knew what the fuck it was doing that was for sure. The more audible moans I let out the more of my body was wrapped around plotting a course upwards. Creeping over my arms and down past my chest. Hugging to the curves of my body and tugged at my sweater, pulling it up and off me.

 

I stared down at my bra and raised an eyebrow at the tentacles that shifted to its form. A feeling of force curl around my back and tug. The slight pressure of the under-wire relieving. My arms getting tugged forward, soon seeing my bra get flung across the room. Unable to question what just happened tendrils circled around the base of my breasts, cupping them in a spiral that arced towards my areolas. Slimy wet and slinking around my gumdrop nipples spurring at me so obsequiously. It was such a scene, hard not to curve my head back and screech. The synced mushy galvanizing feeling of my pussy getting toyed at; with my breasts squished and mauled so carnally drove me crazy, I could barely contain my squeals before, but now I was just whimpering, completely at the mercy of this deviant bastard of a creature.

 

My whimpers accelerated to moans, soon snowballing into almost howls of pleasure laced with the deep desire to cum. I don't think I could get any more aroused at this point, my juices were dripping down my butt-cheeks. Tentacles unrelenting, rousing and tormenting my body from all angles.

 

“F-fuck..” I repeated over and over, cursing louder each time the girthy black arm pressed inwards at my cunt. I was grinding forwards, fidgeting to trying moving it inside of me. So squishy and hot, I was practically begging for the damn thing to go inside but insisted on at-least having some decency, if its going to fuck me I could at-least act like Im horrified? Nah fuck that. It was good at captivating me I had to admit that. It moved back up to my clit flicking side to side, using it drenched tip to slide under my hood and go straight for my nerve center. I think I was about to bite a hole through my lip when I felt my abdomen tighten up from the spasms of love it sent through me like bolts of lightning. A maelstrom like orgasm quaking through my body. Unable to control my kicks and shivers. Grunting through the puffy mess id made my lip before I came down.

 

A few more minutes of the teasing on my turning raw cunt and my legs fell tired from kicking in pleasure. I was sweating intensely, my body, mind, very essence was begging for release. My clit felt raw and it wouldn’t give me enough to throw me over the edge. Like I was stranded in a desert in search of water willing to do anything for that last ounce of pleasure. I pushed downwards whimpering and cursing under my breath. It responded to my demands by playing with me harder.

 

I was yelling at this point, importuning for it to just fucking push me over the edge again and make me cum. It felt so fucking good, probably too good. My breasts were being touched so flawlessly. Each motion with the exact amount of pleasure and gentle flicks that it would take to keep my entire body on the brink of climax. I was becoming host to this sexual demon of a thing and I loved it so fucking much.

 

“..More?..”

 

It was most definitely a question that I longed to hear. “Yes yes! Don't stop please!” I said almost ashamed by the fact that this thing had me under its control, but this was the kind of feeling I didn’t want to ever end and I would do anything to make it better. Its pace speed up, heating my body. My blood quickening to a lustful boil. More tentacles spawned from the darkness, squirming towards me, melding around me like a soft bed. I was practically coddled by the mass of void. My muscles tensed up hard, spasms hitting my core. My pussy was trembling, gushing gooey sounds emanated from my nether regions. I looked down to see how wet I was getting, could this have all been from me? I knew I was turned on, practically forced into estrus from this thing But there must have been a pool beneath me.

 

It finally cracked me, I coiled and arched my head back driving my heals into the ground. Pushing forward as a blast of pleasure crashed through my body. Volts of neural ecstasy spiked through my entire body. “Gah! Oh fuck I-im cumming!” my face clenched, body curling in on itself. The black arm like tendrils not holding me back swaying but with me while I writhed and bleated in pleasure. Like a merrionettist controls its puppet. They held me in stasis, tickling at whatever side I left open for it to defile and adore.

 

I was left panting, dying for air my body was rigid with excitement getting stimulated to the next climax with tongue lulling from my mouth, another sea of elation fluttered through my body emanating from my pussy ploughing up through my chest with no limit, no signs of stopping. The tentacle against my pussy pressed forward amassing around my entrance. Piling around my entrance as if it were stuck. I shuddered at the feeling, squirming never turned me on before but it was something awoken very deeply and im glad to say it had been. Before I could recuperate from the system shattering pleasure that coursed through me, another black appendage arose in front of me and stopped in front of my face. Sweeping over my forehead and down my jawline. It seemed like it was giving me affection. Before I could blush it shot forward, pressing past my lips and into my mouth. Shocking at first but then the thick sticky bulbous tip curling around in my mouth got more of a sexual reaction from me. It lay still hiding in my mouth, waiting there. Maybe it wanted to be sucked? It was worth a try.

 

I pressed my lips down gently, the fleshy gelatinous coil wormed around as I sucked on it, wiggling while I gave it light licks and small soothing sucks. It seemed like it was enjoying it at-least?

 

I couldn't really say it tasted bad either, it didn't taste like much. Just warm and gooey. I let my jaw part a bit more, giving it free reign to move around in my maw. Glancing down to the slow movements of my tentacle friends around my nipples. It stuck me how overwhelming this was. This was the most ive exposed to anyone in a very long time. It wasn't even a someone either; something rather.

 

Pushing back against my labia and amassing a fair amount of its length behind It again, the black snake that gorged my body in an only to be described as overload of an orgasm writhed around, floundering around my hole. It reared backwards before diving into me. thrusting in and out at its leisure.

 

After a few minutes and it was teasing again just trying to make me go mad for it wanting to make me beg. I let out a moan, my belly was getting itchy I needed something in me. Craving to feel something push up inside of me, dare to infiltrate my womb with its length. Deeper and harder than it was giving me. The tentacle in my mouth shuddered and wriggled around it was almost like it was enjoying being in me, thrusting into my mouth at a moderate pace I cant say I didn't expect it to. It was getting me hornier, like it was fucking my mouth using me holes for its pleasure.

 

Not a second later I hiccuped with shock as my cunt gaped open wide, I was being pried into heavily. Wiggling into me and pulling back the girth was so perfect, hugging to my insides like it was meant to fit into me, melding to each crevice inside of me. Texture sensations that I can only describe as divine in feeling. I gave into moaning to the movements it made. My body syncing with the creature and all of its graceful touching. Each time it would penetrate me deeper I would squeak out. I closed my eyes only to have them shoot open as it hit my cervix. How did it get so deep so fast? It hurt a little but there was to much pleasure for anything to perturb me now. Like a drop of evil to something much larger, giving that slight nudge it needs to go from something amazing to something outstanding. It was fitting more of itself inside me. I lay still, crying out in pleasure. This thing slide into me so fucking perfect, I was going to gush soon not even from orgasm. Just from how wet I was, the thick stratum of love juices that no doubt was making a massive puddle on the ground.

 

While this beast had its way with me I desecrated my views on what felt good and what felt bad. Every part of it was working harder, pushing further into my mouth and pussy, dripping with fluids as it clocked into overdrive. My butt wiggled with excitement as soon as I knew it was getting ravenous again, the looming build up of another storm like orgasm. Trying to push further against the gooey tentacle, getting it as far in as I could I felt like I was at my limit. I was so full, my tummy expanding slightly from its pounding. It griped up squirming against itself drilling deeper and deeper myy breasts bouncing with each pound, I swear It was up in my chest, pushing all the way through me.

 

Something dripped into my mouth with a strange taste to it. Kind of like honey, like sweet but also sticky and earthy and saccharine all at the same time. The tentacles on my thighs gripped up. My body being risen to the air. The tendrils around my breasts unraveled from me, shooting downwards and wrapping around my waist holding me firm like a well fit vest. The mass that was pressed inside my pussy jerked backwards and in a second flat It went from reaching my limit to breaking it. Painful gaping thrusts into me brought tears to my waterline. Slick and slimy juices coating the way for my almost lover at this point to penetrate me from tip to base with ease. The only sound aside from my muffled moans was the drenched slapping sound of my cunt being pounded to a wet mess. I blushed at the feeling of being dominated by this creature it had to have been as aroused as I was because it was leaking into my mouth. The saccharine goo that was bathing my tongue dripped more frequently. I felt my lady-bits gushing, gut tensing up again muscles about to give up on me. This was a work out even if I was just laying here tangled up and taking it.

 

“...Embrace...”

 

I knew I was going climax again. The creature was pushing up on my g-spot with one of its curves, grinding motions skirting me forward to my next orgasm. My face clenched with pleasure, weeping in a tiresome stupor my body constricted. More tentacles grabbed tight against me, and the one controlling my near heavenly orgasm started to pulsate inside of me pushing forward faster. It was so intense, like being thrown into an ocean of pleasure each side of my body caressed by a new wave of distinct lust and seemingly impossible amounts of satisfaction. Before I could even come down from the orgasm something hot popped inside of me. Thick slime bursting like a rocket up against my cervix. I tried to screech. But my mouth was occupied by the shivering monster.

 

The cum like ooze came in a large dosage I swear it was like It was every bit of me was filled to the brim with the secretions it laid within me. The tentacle in my nether region pulled out of me, still discharging its goo into my sex.. It must have loved this as much as I was because it filled me to an overwhelming degree. Cramping from the amount of hot fluid that painted the walls of my vagina. I placed my paw around the tentacle on my mouth to pull it out, before I could tug it out a final shudder occurred and burst of thick slime came. I wanted to be shocked but my eyes just rolled into the back of my head and my body went lip. Letting everything happen to me was an indescribably satisfying feeling. Both my pussy and my mouth being poured into with this hot nectar was an orgasmic feeling on its own, like hot breeding at a scale that I don't think anyone has ever felt before.

 

The being pulled out of me returning to its spot of darkness, the tendril that filled my pussy said its goodbye in the form of sputtering more goo onto my abdomen, flailing about and whipping against my leg giving me a glimpse of what looked like a slimy green tinted fluid onto my fur. Thick streams of goo gushed from me when I leaned forward oozing as I tensed up. I swallowed down the fluid in my mouth before the tentacle left and returned back to the darkness.

 

I was gently placed onto my back, looking down at my now slightly bulging tummy it had given me. I wiped the remaining slime from my lips giggling in bliss. “That was amazing..” The strange creature, evidently devoid of emotion gave no response.

 

I soon found my clothing returned to me from various angles, darkness receding from below me. Returning to its origin.

 

“..Content..” The creature spoke one last time before fading.

 

After a few minutes I had my clothes back on. I could feel a splatter of goo dripping out of me even after expelling most of it just from sitting up. A nice pair of panties were about to get ruined on the walk home from here. I looked back where the creature was but found nothing. I was a tad disappointed really. Didn't even get its number.

 

I did however see a familiar pair of shapes in the distance. The two orbs id thrown aside laid in-front of me. As I stood above them once again, taking them back into my paws for another caress I swear I could see a familiar pair of eyes within them. Maybe I would come back here someday. Someday.


End file.
